Best Job Ever
by FoxGoddess2416
Summary: There's a new employee at Pop's estate but will she like her new job here.  Mordecai/OC
1. Job Hunting

Go to the second url on my profile to see character info/pics

I do not own Regular Show

"Hey thanks again for letting me stay here until I get a job Margaret." I said to my temporary roommate and all time best friend as I was putting my stuff away. "No problem Lizzie." "Ugh, finally, that's all my junk." I said while putting away the last of my clothes. "Hey did you check to see if there was any spots open at your work today?" "No sorry all the spots are taken already." She said regretfully. "Oh ok." I said dejectedly. "Um come on let's go get some lunch at Cheezers, my treat, plus when we're done we can go pick up a newspaper and look for a job." She said kinda rushed. "Ok, Cheezers is my fav, let's go!" I said in an ecstatic vioce while my stomach growled in agreement. Margaret sighed in relief as we rushed out of the house for some much needed lunch.

PAGE BREAK:

"Mmmm, mmmm! That was the best!" I said in an awed voice. "Yea it was, hey Lizzie why don't we check out that newspaper stand across the street for any jobs available." "Dude that's a great idea!" So we rushed across the street and walked up to the stand. "Hello ladies, what can I get you?" asked the friendly employee. "One newspaper please." "Sure thing, that'll be $1.50." he said as he handed me the newspaper. "Thank you." I said as I payed him and took the newspaper. "Come on let's check out the jobs section at the park." "Okay." I said as we changed our course from home to the park.

PAGE BREAK

"Alright, now crack that thing open and start looking." Margaret said as we sat down on the swings. "Yea, I just hope there's some cool jobs in here, ooh, like soccer player, or a musician, or umm a NINJAAA! You know something fun and exciting." I said with a dreamy look on my face. "Hehe, I don't think they'll have a job like that in the paper Lizzie." she said giggling at my foolishness. "Oh, thanks for crushing my dreams before they even had a chance to bloom." I said with a pout. "You're welcome." After two seconds we couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, earning some strange looks from parents watching over their children. "Seriously though let's look for a good job." I said trying to hold a straight face and finally succeeding after a few seconds. "Okay, let's see here: job for a bank teller, nope to boring, actress, nope don't like being on tv, and there's one more job." "What is it?" "A grounds keeper for some guy named Pops." "Well what does it say you do?" "Um, work the snack bar, clean, mow the lawn ect." "And the perks?" "Well I get to stay there and they'll provide me with a room and food." "Anything else?" "Nope, I think I'll take it." "WAIT, WHAT!" "What?" "You can't just leave me." She says looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "But I have to besides I can always visit besides it's like 10 minutes away from the cafe, I can see you at lunch." "Okay fine but you have to come for lunch everyday." "Okay deal." I said happily as we did our super secret handshake.

PAGE BREAK:

After Margaret went home I left the park and went to Pop's estate to see if I could get the job. Apparently part of the park is Pop's. _Wow this guy must be loaded to have all this!_ I thought as I passed the food court. After a few more minutes of walking I finally saw a house on top of a little hill. I went to the door and rang the bell, a few seconds later a gum ball machine answered the door. "Hello." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Hi I'm here for the job you put in the paper." "Okay follow me." He said as his face changed from confusion to understanding and led me inside the house to the kitchen where there was a lollipop and a yeti talking. "Guys this is-" "Elizabeth" "She's here for the job." "Oh jolly good, my name is Pops." "I'm Skips." "And I'm Benson, now this job entails a lot." "Like what?" "Well you'll have to be able to do our own laundry, cook, mow the lawn, clean, sell food at the food court, help maintain the park, and help out with whatever else." "Okay I can do all that." "Oh jolly good you're hired." "Cool." "Okay can you move in by this time next week, that way it'll give us some time to get your room fixed." "Sure." And with that I left the house and set off back home to tell Margaret the good news and to repack my just unpacked clothes. _Oh great._


	2. Moving In

1 Week Later

"That was so stupid!" "I know right." "If I had known I'd have to repack I wouldn't have unpacked in the first place." I said putting the last of my stuff in my suitcase. "Well come on, let's go, you have your first day at your new job today." "Alright let's go." I said sadly as I took one last look around my old room.

The car ride over to Pop's estate was quiet, both of us sad at what was inevitably going to happen next, the good-byes. After about 10 minutes of slow driving we stopped in front of the large, blue, manor-like house. "So I guess this is good-bye." Margaret said as we got out of the car and faced each other. "Yea and you wanna know the really sad part?" "What?" "We live like 10 minutes apart and we're making such a big deal out if this." I said as I broke out in a large grin. The silence that was once there was now replaced by our laughs at our stupid-ness. "Wow I can't believe I forgot that." Margaret said as she face-palmed. "Yea well we're idiots plus I can still talk to you on breaks. I promise to come visit you on breaks and day offs, ok?" "I wouldn't want it any other way." She said with a grin. "Well bye" I said as I turned around and started walking up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door was opened by Benson. "Hey you're here, come on in." He said as he held the door open for me.

A Few Minutes Before- Mordecai's POV:

"Okay you two, we have another employee coming in a few minutes so I want you guys to be on your best behavior." Benson lectured **again** about this new employee. He's been going on about her the whole week. We even had to clean out the old storage room for her. "Man this is so stupid, why do we even need to do all this stuff for the new girl?" Rigby said ticked off for actually having to do stuff. "It's to make her feel welcome and she doesn't seem like a slacker like you two!" "Hey man we are **not** slackers." "Yea Mordecai's right, we do work." "Listen you two if you guys don't behave when she gets here I swear I'm going to-!" "**DING DONG**" "Oh she's here!" Pops squealed while jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Skips can you open the door?" "On it." "Remember what I said you guys." Benson warned. "Yea yea. Hey Mordecai how much you wanna bet that she's just some old, ugly hag." "Yea probably." I said as I looked towards the door to see the new girl who had just come in. "Woah" _I was totally wrong .gorgeous._

My POV:

"Oh Elizabeth how jolly good to see you!" "Oh hi Pops and please call me Liz. Hey Skips, Benson." "Hello Liz these are the other employees you'll be working with from now on. This is Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Rigby, and Mordecai." Benson said pointing to each person. "Hey guys I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz." A chorus of hey's and hi's was my answer. "Ok Mordecai and Rigby are going to show you to your room while we prepare dinner." "Ok sure, lead the way." I said as I grab my bags and looked expectantly at the two boys who both had surprised expressions on their faces but for two different reasons. "Uh, ok, sure, follow me." He said as he elbowed his friend to snap him back to earth. "Here let me take that." Mordecai said as he took my suitcase from me. "Oh thanks." I said slightly surprised. _Wow that was nice of him. I don't think I know one guy who would do that. Now that I take a good look at him he isn't so hard on the eyes either. OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING? Just ignore it Lizzie, just ignore it._ I told myself over and over in my head as I followed him and Rigby upstairs and 5 doors down on the right while trying to fight a blush that was trying to crawl onto my face and beat down the butterflies in my tummy. "Well this is your room." Mordecai said as he opened the door to a largish room with a window seat, some furniture, such as a queen sized bed, night side tables etc., a walk in closet and the room was thankfully already painted purple, my favorite color. "Oh cool I was afraid I was going to have to repaint. My favorite color is purple." I explained seeing their puzzled expressions. "Okay well we have to go now right Mordecai." "Wait dude, uh hey do you need some help unpacking?" "Oh man, no, come on, we were going to play Dig Champs." "Dude we could play that later." Mordecai shot back. "Actually that would be nice and maybe I could persuade Rigby to help by giving him one of these." I said as I pulled out a chocolate bar from my bag. "Alright fine I'll help." He said dejectedly as he took the chocolate bar. "Woah how'd you do that? Usually it takes forever for him to agree." "He just seemed like the kind of person to really like junk food which I can totally respect. Alright let's get started." I stated as I started taking some stuff out if my bag.

After about an hour of unpacking and putting things away we finally finished and went downstairs and had dinner. For dinner we had Mac 'N Cheese and I found out everything about everyone. From Benson's no slacker policy to Muscle Man's 'My Mom' jokes. After dinner I spent more quality time with Mordecai and Rigby playing Dig Champs. I beat them almost every time, which came to their surprise. By the time we were done playing it was around 10'oclock, and Benson had to come down and tell us to go to bed because we had to work tomorrow. After putting on my pajamas and climbing into bed I took a look at my newly awesome-ified room and drifted off to lala land but not without one last thought. _This is going to be one interesting job, I just know it._


End file.
